comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther
Black Panther is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #3: 03 Jun 2010 Current Issue :Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #4: 14 Jul 2010 Next Issue :Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #513: 15 Dec 2010 Status A new Black Panther series started February 2009. Characters Main Characters *'Black Panther/T'Challa' - wikipedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #3 Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #2 Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers #1 Black Panther 2 #12 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117482 *'Civil War: Fantastic Four' - Collects #18-25, plus Fantastic Four #536-543, She-Hulk #8, and Civil War: Young Avengers/Runaways #1-4. "When newlyweds Storm and the Black Panther embark on a world tour to raise anti-registration support, the final battle leaves the Fantastic Four's lineup changed in unexpected ways." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148817 *'Black Panther: Deadliest of the Species' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6? - "The Black Panther is back... and she's badder than ever. That's right -- she! What happened to T'Challa? Who is the new Black Panther? Find out why the female is the deadliest of the species." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139761 Trade Paperbacks *'Black Panther: Who Is Black Panther' - Collects #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120483 *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects #8-9 plus X-Men #175-176. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'Black Panther: Bad Mutha' - Collects #10-13. "What type of man does a hard case like Luke Cage look up to? The kind of man who's got the guts to speak the truth and the muscle to back it up. The kind of man who's got all the gadgets to get the job done, a pair of sexy female bodyguards watching his back and an entire kingdom at his disposal. That man is the Black Panther - and when King T'Challa asks for Cage's expertise solving a little problem, it's got the makings of a serious team-up - with cameos galore from across the Marvel Universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117504 *'Black Panther: The Bride' - Collects #14-18. "The wedding of the century! Every King needs a Queen – and that’s exactly what the Black Panther is searching for! The King of Wakanda embarks on an epic quest to find a wife – the outcome of which will send reverberations throughout the whole Marvel Universe. You don’t want to miss out on history in the making, as T’Challa puts his cards on the table. His heart – and a seat on the Wakandan throne – is Storm’s, if she’ll just accept his hand in marriage. Question is, does she want it? With a Super Hero Civil War ready to explode in the United States and snakes in his own court preparing to make their moves, the road to the altar could not be more complicated." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121072 *'Black Panther: Civil War' - Collects #19-25. "The Royal Couple, King T’Challa and Queen Ororo, embark on a diplomatic tour that will have them spanning the globe – and beyond! Stops include Latveria (Dr. Doom), the Moon (Black Bolt and the Inhumans), Atlantis (Namor the Sub-Mariner) and the Civil War-ravaged United States, for a meeting with none other than the point man for the U.S. government’s implementation of the Super Human Registration Act: Tony Stark, T’Challa's former Avengers teammate. Will the Black Panther and Storm decide to get off the sidelines of the Civil War and get involved?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122354 *'Black Panther: Little Green Men' - Collects #31-34. "The New Fantastic Four have just taken another wrong turn on the dimensional superhighway - and this time, they've landed in the middle of a gang-war between machine-gun toting Skrulls! It's clobberin' time - in the arena and in the streets, between the Gangsters and Panthers, and between the Fantastic Four and the elusive, malicious Golden Frogs! Gangsta-gangsta!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126570 *'Black Panther: Back to Africa' - Collects #35-38 & Annual #1. "Out of the frying pan...into the fire! Their fantastic adventures in the interdimensional superhighway complete, the Wakandan Royal couple at last returns to Wakanda - only to find home is anything but sweet. With serious strife tearing apart his court and one of the Panther's greatest foes waiting to strike, is it too late for T'Challa to regain control of his kingdom? Plus: It's 2057, and the Watcher's prediction came true - Wakanda is an imperial power steering the course for humanity's future. As T'Challa prepares the next Black Panther for the great responsibility ahead, he must first reflect on the road traveled - a long and winding journey filled with surprises." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124527 *'Secret Invasion: Black Panther' - Collects #39-41. "When the Skrulls come to town, it's all-out war in Wakanda. The alien invaders have war ships, advanced technology, super-powered soldiers and an army that outnumbers the Wakandans ten to one. Cake walk, right? Think again. There’s a reason Wakanda had never been conquered — and the Skrulls are about to find out why... the hard way." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133976 *'Black Panther: The Deadliest of the Species' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Who is the Black Panther? After attending a secretive, mysterious meeting, T’Challa — the current Black Panther and ruler of Wakanda — returns home with severe injuries and locked in a comatose state. With no leads on who attacked her husband or why, Queen Ororo is thrust into a position of leadership. While Ororo is tasked with ruling Wakanda, another task of dire importance awaits her. Though Wakanda is a powerful nation, its power comes directly from its leader, the Black Panther — and in the event that T’Challa doesn’t emerge from his coma, Storm must choose her husband’s successor. And as this brave soul embarks on the dangerous ritual to become the new Black Panther, the stakes have never been higher. An unstoppable force is headed toward Wakanda: Morlun — Devourer of Totems — is back, and he’s hungry!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133429 *'Black Panther: Power' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. "Wakanda has been attacked on every front. Heroes have fallen, old alliances have been betrayed, the country is in turmoil. Now is the time for the new Black Panther to rise and make a stand against threats both foreign and domestic." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138617 *'Captain America/Black Panther: Flags of Our Fathers' - Collects the mini-series. "It's a World War Two adventure featuring a young Steve Rogers, the Black Panther and Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos in combat with the nastiest Nazi villains in the Marve Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144013 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Reginald Hudlin. Artist: Koi Turnbull. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First Published in 2005. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #513: 15 Dec 2010 :Black Panther: The Man Without Fear #514: 12 Jan 2011 News & Features * 29 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18612 Deadlier of the Species: Hudlin talks Black Panther] * 21 Oct 2008 - The New Black Panther(ess)? * 14 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16415 Total War: Aaron talks Black Panther / Secret Invasion Tie-In] * 28 Apr 2008 - Jason Aaron Blazes Hell and Invades Wakanda * 09 Apr 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=153015 Jason Aaron on the Black Panther/''Secret Invasion'' Tie-in Issues] * 09 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8850 Hail to the King: Hudlin talks Black Panther] * 31 Mar 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7019 For Queen and Country: Hudlin Talks Black Panther] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Black Panther (comics) Category:Super-Hero